bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkus Rayne/As Seen Through Crystal Eyes, Chapter 4
I was immediately sent to Headmistress Sarah's office. Because of me, my fellow classmates had to go somewhere else for their class time today. I sit here silently, waiting for her to show up. Hoping to myself that she would feel that I wasn't worth her time. Though I'm mistaken. She walks in, flipping her long blonde hair out of her face. She doesn't seem as threatening as the rumors made her seem. In fact, she's humming as she walks in. "Twila Florentina. Rank five ninety nine. Age fourteen. Oh, what's this... Are you the one they've been calling 'Flash Freeze'?" She asks me, laughing to herself at the silly nickname. "I'm afraid so." I say softly, ashamed of the new name. "And you're a Florentina. You have winning blood within you. It's a shame, though. Your father was a great man. I served alongside him on many missions. Smart, quick on his feet! Now for the reason that you're here... You're not in trouble. In fact, I like you. You've got fire! Ironically, that is. You're not a pushover. She talked down to you. She grew up in the high class. She was raised on the belief system that she's better than everyone else. It doesn't help that she managed to get rank seven after the first test. But you. You've put her in her place." She laughs as someone begins knocking on the door. "Come on in!" She shouts. As the door opens it immediately begins to smell like sewage. Headmistress Sarah falls out of her chair. "M-miss Sarah. This is the new recruit we were told to bring in." CP says, coming into view with a boy who appears to be about fifteen. His clothes are in rags and stained with what can only be sewage. His black hair is rough and his blue eyes seem broken. I can only imagine how embarrassed he must be. "You could have told me that before I let you in! CP, you didn't allow this boy to get a wash first?" She shouts at him. The boy begins to tear up at the mention of this. "Sarah, please! The boy is right here! He... He doesn't own anything but what he has on. We need clothes for him." CP says, seemingly trying to speak to where the boy can't hear him. But I can see the tears flowing. I stand slowly, mimicking a small act of kindness from the girl who helped me. Calmly, I make my way to him. Looking him in the eye, I smile and fight back tears even though they're already falling. Ignoring the putrid smell, I hug him tightly. Headmistress Sarah instantly springs up, I hear her chair fall. CP gasps, staring at me with disgust. Releasing him from my grasp, I look into his eyes. "I'm Twila. Welcome to the Academy." I say as nicely as possible. The boy's tears do not stop. Instead, they continue flowing as he hugs me this time, sobbing on my shoulder. CP's reaction changes now. To one of understanding. "Alright. Take him to Snow. She'll know where to find him some new clothes. But I mean it, don't bring him back here if he smells like this, understand?" She yells at CP. "Understood. Let's go, boy." Calm now, the boy lets go of me and looks into my eyes. I smile in response, and now he does as well. "I... My name is Seren." He says to me as he's dragged out of the room. As soon as the door closes, I hear coughing and what sounds like spray. I turn to see Sarah spraying as much air freshener as she can. I go back to where I was sitting, coughing as well. But not because of Seren's smell. But because of the smell of overused air freshener. When Sarah is finally finished spraying, she gets back into her seat. "Are you... okay?" I ask her hesitantly. "Me? You just had a moment with a boy who smells like swamp rat." She laughs coughing again. "You know what he's going through, don't you." It wasn't a question. "Kind of. My situation was never as... bad. When Dad died, we stopped receiving money. So naturally everything went downhill fast. We had to give up our old house. I lost friends because I wasn't financially stable. But it was never so bad that I had to live in a sewer. I did what I had to do to keep me and my Mom alive. I had a lot of help from people in the Past." I gasp to myself. Terrified that I may have just blown the cover off the people who I once associated with. "I imagine so." She begins, I sigh in relief. "The people in the black market are very friendly. I'm not surprised that they'd help you out as much as they did." She smiles. I begin stumbling for words. "I don't... understand." I say after a few moments of silence. "You... know?" "Of course I do. I know everything about Stalaria. So naturally I'd also know that the black market is the only way our lower class is still alive. I've kept it to myself, because if Aqua found out, she'd likely kill all those who have participated in it's creation. I don't exactly feel like dying." She laughs, but only brings up more confusion. "But what have you contributed?" I ask softly, but she only laughs. "Child, where do you think they're getting all of these things to sell? Who do you think came up with the name? The Past." She laughs louder. "Why? We were so convinced that you were the enemy!" I yell, not really meaning to. "Why'd you name it The Past?" I ask after I've calmed down slightly. "It's the only thing Aqua wouldn't bother herself with. She never talks about the past. She never even thinks about it. It was a low trick on my part, but Sheath would hate what Stalaria has turned into. I had to help in some way. And this was the only way I could think of." She smiles. Her mention of Sheath Demonis surprises me. "She sounds nice. Sheath, I mean." I say, lowering my head. "She was. The nicest. There isn't a day that I don't miss them. All of them." She sighs. Turning her attention back to her desk. "Right. So you're not being punished. You're free to head to the ... Cal will refresh you on what you missed later. I'd like for you to go with Seren and CP for a little while. Help CP out, you seemed to understand what the boy was going through." She says, quickly averting her attention to a paper on her desk. "Can you get to the medical wing by yourself?" "I should be fine. I've not had any trouble so far." I say as I stand and bow. "Thank you." I quickly make my way to the medical wing, closing the door to Sarah's office slowly, not wishing to make any loud noises. Though sudden cannon fire makes me realize how long I actually was in her office. Students begin pouring into the hallways and in the waves of students, I realize after turning down a few hallways that I am lost. I struggle to ask for directions. Before long, I find a familiar large area with light coming from an oculus at the very top. I'm beginning to receive strange looks. People are whispering. I hear my name mixed in with my nickname. I seem to be the talk of the academy today. Or maybe it's something more. "How'd your punishment go, Flash Freeze?" A girl walks out in front of the crowd. The crowd that is now blocking the way to the medical wing. The only thing I recognize about her is the number seven on her jacket. "I received a verbal warning." I lie, hoping she'll just laugh and leave me alone. But I'm mistaken. Suddenly I'm surrounded by nine people. "Well. You're new here, so I'll explain to you what's about to happen. You attacked me, Twila Florentina. So now... My friends and I-" She interrupts herself as several of them show of their powers. The one in front of me, he's marked with a silver two. His arms spark several times before they light up in flames. They seem to be in order. To his left is number three. His entire body is lit up with blue currents of electricity. And the last one that I can see is number one. He's standing to the right of number two. I cannot see his ability which only frightens me more. "Look at 'er! She's shaking!" Number three laughs at me, even though I'm not actually shaking. "Go ahead! Try and freeze me, Flash Freeze!" Number Two laughs at me as well, the fire on his arms rise menacingly. I'm not likely to win in a fight against them. "Alright boys. Enough taunting. Show her why we're the top ten!" The girl yells out and immediately all of the people surrounding me spring forward, all with their fists cocked back. I have no combat training whatsoever, but something sparks in me, and I duck. Their fists collide and several of them cry out in pain as their abilities combine above me. Bad move, Twila. I crawl out from under them quickly and try to break through the crowd that blocks the escape to the medical wing. I'm unsuccessful at first, but after the air begins to turn cold, a few of them move, and I'm able to force my way through. I can hear fire roaring behind me, I'm being chased. I find the medical wing easily now that I'm in a familar hallway. Once I see the familiar plus, I crash through the door. "He appears to be in- Twila?" Snow exclaims, surprised at my sudden entrance. "Everything okay?" "Everything is just fine!" I lie, too embarrassed about what has just happened. "How's Seren?" "He's fine! Just a bit freaked out." She looks me over. "What about you. Is that... how did you get a burn on your shoulder?" I didn't remember getting burned. "Oh. I-" I begin but am interrupted by the door crashing open. I duck behind Snow quickly, afraid that it is my pursuer. "Sarah?" Snow relieves my fears. "Snow! It's really bad." Sarah cries, I come into view now so I can see her and she's crying. "Sarah... Your health probably shouldn't be--" "Not that! Snow! Sheath's temple has fallen!" Sarah interrupts Snow, hugging her and sobbing. Category:Blog posts